User talk:Lol pie
Hide/show in text Hey the C&G pages gallery is a bit of an eyesore at the moment. Any way that can be hidden by default with a "show" button from which it could drop down? Templates Hey Lol pie, is there a reference page(s) for Templates where they're all in one place and sorted by Category? For example, all the Templates on one page...and for example say those that pertain to Governments, Resources, or Team Color Spheres, etc. can all be referenced for ease of use in finding them? Thanks in advance. :) Nova Blue (talk • ) 19:31, February 10, 2010 (UTC) TOP gov page Could you rename History of the government of the Order of the Paradox to something like "Government history of the Order of the Paradox" to make the title a little shorter and eliminate excessive use of "of the"? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 16:48, Saturday, 10 April 2010 (ET) :Err now there's a triple redirect (Former Government of The Order of the Paradox --> Former Government of the Order of the Paradox --> History of the government of the Order of the Paradox --> Government of the Order of the Paradox). Hehe. I'm doing my physics homework at the moment so this would be too much headache for me to try to fix :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 17:01, Saturday, 10 April 2010 (ET) ::Not anymore there isn't. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:77, Primidi, 21 Germinal CCXVIII :::Ah, that was obvious. Physics messes with my head :P. Thanks. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 17:04, Saturday, 10 April 2010 (ET) Featured article ZetaDefender brought up the possibility of featuring articles on the front page of the Wiki, and I responded with some ideas. If you'd care to look through that convo, and share any ideas you have, let me know. I've established a sandbox page to depict what it could look like. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:34, Septidi, 7 Floréal CCXVIII List of blocs Don't bother messing around with the lifespan on that; I plan on running through it in an hour or so with , so it'll always be kept up-to-date. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:13, Quartidi, 14 Prairial CCXVIII :Yeah, I figured you may have already been done :s Sorry, would have caught it earlier but was watching Kanon. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:17, Quartidi, 14 Prairial CCXVIII /b/ (again) Hey, Given there has been a reformation of /b/, I'm going to take the opportunity to move \b\ to /b/ (1st), create a /b/ (disambiguation) page, as well as a /b/ (2nd) page. /b/ and related pages can be linked to directly by using a preceding colon - /b/, so I really don't see a reason to maintain the backslashes. This will also fix the issues of the trailing slash in the same way \m/ (1st) and \m/ (2nd) did. Anyway, given this will wreak some fixable havoc and take as long as an hour to fully complete, I thought I'd leave you a message well in advance of me doing it so that you don't freak out about it, as would be fully understandable otherwise. Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:07, Décadi, 10 Messidor CCXVIII Cactuar-kun Greatly Enliven the World Even More!!! Brigade Could the page at Cactuar-kun_Greatly_Enliven_the_World_Even_More!!!_Brigade be moved to Cactuar-kun Enliven the World Even More!!! Brigade, re: the correct treaty title and text on the CN Boards. I have attempted to move it myself, only to be met with an error message indicating that the page I am attempting to move it to already exists. Upon checking, the page I'm trying to move it to is a redirect pointed at the very page I am attempting to move. - Arrnea (talk • ) 07:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Question about redirects Is it okay for people to create redirects such as ? It seems to me like that is too common of a phrase for it to redirect to their own alliance page. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 22:26, Saturday, 14 August 2010 (ET) Novus Orbus I think Novus Orbus (2nd) should be deleted, since it is now defunct and the page had no content anyway. And you could just remove the link to it from Novus Orbus (the only page that links to it). 20:09, Tuesday, 21 September 2010 (ET) Portal templates and are in the same two categories, both of which contain only those two, so could you get rid of one of the categories? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:56, Saturday, 16 October 2010 (ET) War redirects I've been wondering, what is the purpose of the multitudes of redirects you create for every war? :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 21:27, Tuesday, 21 December 2010 (ET) Sanctioned Alliances It's rather absurd (and impolite) to update the sanctioned alliance roster immediately after an alliance falls below another in the middle of a war. There is no guarantee that it will stay this way for long. Maybe you should hold off on doing this for a week or two. Taishaku (talk • ) 04:37, February 17, 2011 (UTC) "Ordinance of Chaos" I wanted to use the above page as a template for another treaty and managed to post within the original page it self and thus replaced the original text. I've managed to fix that but "The Cordiality Accords" now link to the "Ordinance of Chaos". If possible, can you remove the above mentioned link so that "The Cordiality Accords" no longer link to the "Ordinance of Chaos". Thank you in advance. (Mantineia (talk • ) 18:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC)) :Done, since I was here. Feel free to ask if you need any help with creating pages. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:24, Sunday, 24 April 2011 ( ) Hello. My name is RushSykes. I am a triumvir of The Last Remnants. I come here with a simple question. Why do certain administrators of this Wiki continually change the acronym of our alliance from TLR to tLR. It seems to me that it is not the place of this group to determine what we are known by. We ARE TLR. Not tLR. If the point of these pages is to accurately, and factually represent to the CN community, who certain alliances are, then it is blatant misinformation for administrators of this Wiki to continue to changing our acronym to tLR, and to be banning those of us who simply change it back. Adminship Please review my application (it has been a week since I posted) at the Requests for Adminship page. I have at least one clear support from the wiki community and a slight support from one of the administrators (source provided in my second reply). Thank you. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 02:42, August 28, 2011 (UTC) How do I make an InfoBox? When I try to use the wikia template, it doesn't work... Coryd55 (talk • ) 06:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) GATO awards page Hah, thanks Lol pie, I knew I was forgetting something >.> }} }} December 27,2011 (ET) Village Pump Hi Lol pie! I was wondering if you saw the Village Pump discussion and I was hoping you could offer your opinion as a bureaucrat, thanks for your time. RogalDorn talk 10:33, Tuesday, 10 January 2012 ( ) Hi Lol pie Hi Lol pie, I saw that you were just active and editing the wiki. I was wondering if you could take a look at my request for adminship if you're still perusing the wiki. Thank you good sir! RogalDorn talk 20:49, Thursday, 12 January 2012 ( ) RE: Congrats & Welcome Thank you Lol pie, I won't let you down! I look forward to working alongside the team. RogalDorn talk 16:43, Saturday, 14 January 2012 ( ) Response Hi, I'd like a response here. Thanks! [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:25, January 16, 2012 (UTC) CN:CITE Heya MvP, I left the same message on Bobo, MvP and Locke's tage pages but I just wanted to let you know, I was poking around and noticed Template:Citation needed, which I love, but I noticed there was no citation policy tailored to the CN wiki like our Vandalism policy is tailored to us but is superceding wikipedias policies generally. Anywho, I went ahead and created Cyber Nations Wiki:Citation and I was wondering if you could give it a look-over and see if anything could/should be added. Hopefully we can get a discussion going on the Citation talk page if anything needs to be done. thanks Lol pie RogalDorn talk 23:24, Friday, 10 February 2012 ( ) Good alliance pages Heya Lol pie, I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 03:59,9/11/2012 (UTC) CONGRATS! On hitting the big 20,000 edits Lol pie! Rogal talk 00:04,10/24/2012 (UTC) Uploading Images Hello, I'm relatively new to editing wikis and I recently uploaded two images here: *File:Autflag2.png *File:Flag_of_German_Democratic_Republic_svg.png I plan to use them soon but, first, I want to make sure I filled out the descriptions adequately. I am 99% sure I didn't break the law but I want to be 100% sure. Are there any problems with what I put down for sources and licensings? Thank you! The Aspie Leader (talk • ) 20:11, September 26, 2013 (UTC) The Aspie Leader :I fixed the copyright tags on those uploads Aspie. As far as the template parameters, you don't have to completely fill out everything in the information template. The most important to fill out though are the following parameters; Description, date, source, author and licensing. If you have any other questions feel free to ask away! Cheers, RogalDorn 02:37, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Heya Lol pie, I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about the addition of CN:LEAD to CN:STYLE. Hope to see you there, — RogalDorn 03:20, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Hey , I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about Alliances with multiple incarnations and the default alliance name. — RogalDorn 22:30, June 25, 2014 (UTC) I couldn't find any support email for Cybernations. This is the next best thing.. Trying to sign up, and when i'm prompted to type in the characters from the picture.. There isn't a picture. Am I missing something? I even tried disabling my adblocker, and got nothing. Nopenas2 (talk • ) 02:46, July 28, 2018 (UTC)